


Stars

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01, Siblings, Wishes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam esprime un desiderio, guardando le stelle cadenti.<br/>Prima stagione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

“Sam, vuoi scendere?”  
A Dean era quasi caduto il panino di mano (quasi, ovviamente; non avrebbe mai rinunciato ad un doppio cheeseburger con cipolla e maionese) nel vedere il fratello steso sul cofano dell’Impala. Per un attimo aveva pensato che si fosse sentito male; ma in quel caso sarebbe stato riverso sul marciapiede, non comodamente spaparanzato sulla sua auto. E se gliel’avesse graffiata?  
“Sam, e che cazzo! Mettiti sul sedile di dietro se vuoi farti una dormita!”  
Il più giovane non lo degnò neanche di un’occhiata; si limitò a stringere le palpebre per aguzzare la vista. Malgrado le luci del tavola calda lì vicino, il cielo era limpido come il mare calmo; in mezzo a quel manto nero spiccavano come gemme le stelle luminose. Ogni tanto una di esse si staccava e descriveva un arco prima di perdersi nell’infinito; allora Sam chiudeva gli occhi e sussurrava qualcosa di inintelligibile. Un desiderio.  
“Allora?” Dean aveva alzato la voce. Con un sospiro l’altro si alzò e si stiracchiò, senza staccare gli occhi dal cielo. “Se le hai fatto qualcosa, sarai un Winchester morto!” sibilò accarezzando la carrozzeria della sua amata.  
“Ho visto cinque stelle cadenti stanotte.” buttò lì Sam con noncuranza.  
“Bravo. Cosa hai vinto, una bambolina?” Il maggiore scosse la testa, si appoggiò alla macchina – perché lui poteva – e diede un bel morso al panino. “Spero gonfiabile, così ti distrai un po’.”  
Sam sospirò scuotendo la testa. “No, Dean. Voglio dire che ho espresso cinque volte lo stesso desiderio.”  
“Oh, certo. E la Fata dei Dentini, insieme al Coniglio Pasquale e a Babbo Natale, verrà a trovarti stanotte per portarti un bel pacchettino con sopra scritto ‘Bravo coglione’!” Un altro boccone. “Sammy, non sei un po’ troppo grande per credere in queste cose?”  
Anche se parlava masticando, Sam aveva afferrato buona parte del discorso; era ormai un traduttore esperto del ‘deanese’. “Lo dici proprio tu? Dean, noi diamo ogni giorno la caccia a mostri che la gente pensa esistano solo nella loro fantasia. Che c’è di male nel credere nei desideri?”  
Touché. Il maggiore non aveva molto da replicare, così decise di cambiare discorso. “Tanto lo so cosa hai chiesto.” rimise il panino nel sacchetto e cominciò ad imitare il tono del fratello. “Voglio trovare papà e tornare a Stanford, non ci voglio più stare con te, ecco!” Arrivò persino a pestare i piedi in terra come i bambini capricciosi.  
“Ok, ok, hai ragione tu!” rispose secco Sam, salendo in macchina. “Torniamo al motel.”  
Per il resto del tragitto nessuno parlò; solo quando Dean si fermò nel parcheggio, sentì Sam mormorare: “Non era quello il mio desiderio.”  
“Come?” Neanche se lo ricordava più.  
“Ho desiderato che tu stia sempre bene, anche quando io sarò andato via.” Il minore accennò un sorriso. “Tu ti prendi cura di me, ci vuole qualcuno che si prenda cura di te. Magari dall’alto.”  
“Se è la Fata dei Dentini, spero che almeno abbia delle belle tette.” sbuffò Dean scendendo in fretta dall’auto perché l’altro non vedesse il rossore sul suo volto.  
Sam rise: sapeva che quello era il modo del fratello per chiedere scusa.


End file.
